An inlet provided in an RFID tag includes an IC chip for storing information that can be read by short distance wireless communication. As shown in FIG. 18, a front face of an inlet 3 is covered with a protective sheet 1a via a first adhesive layer 2a, and a reverse face of the inlet 3 is covered with a protective sheet 1b via a second adhesive layer 2b. The inlet 3 includes an antenna 5 that transmits and receives electromagnetic waves, an IC chip 4 connected to the antenna 5, and a substrate 6 on which the antenna 5 and the IC chip 4 are aligned. When the protective sheets 1a and 2b cover the inlet 3, the first adhesive layer 2a and the second adhesive layer 2b are laminated in a direction indicated by arrows in FIG. 18. Frequency bands that can communicate with small antennas, such as the 900 MHz band, the 2.45 GHz band, or the 5.8 GHz band, are used for a communication frequency of the antenna, and a communicable distance is about from some tens of centimeters to one meter. Further, because energy for driving the IC chip is radiated as electromagnetic waves from a reader close to the antenna 5, a battery that functions as an energy source is not built in the inlet. Therefore, the RFID tag is used semi-permanently as long as the inlet 3 is not destroyed.
The RFID tag is incorporated in a card for managing room entry and exit, for example, or stuck to various articles or cases to be distributed in the market as an IC tag label for the purpose of shoplifting prevention, authenticity determination, history management, distribution management, inventory management, or the like. The IC tag label is, for example, attached to a sealing sticker that is stuck to a fold or a closed part of a cardboard or a sealed bag, or to a sealing sticker that is stuck to a closed part of a housing of electronic equipment. Further, the IC tag label is, for example, attached to a periphery of a lid or a stopper of a container which is a bottle that accommodates, for example. liquor, wine, jam, dressing, sauce, spices, and the like, or a plastic container. In order to indicate that the stopper is unopened or the lid is unopened in these containers, a technology where a part or whole of a lid or stopper and sides of the container are covered by a shrink film is used. As a technology for combining a shrink film and an IC tag label, a technology in which an IC tag label is incorporated into a top sheet that is placed on an opening formed to a container, and a periphery of the top sheet is fixed by shrink film that is formed in a frame shape is disclosed (refer to Patent Document 1, for example).
On the other hand, the IC tag label finishes serving as a label when an article to which the IC tag label is attached is delivered to a user. In this case, because the function of the RFID tag is still maintained, there is a possibility that the IC tag label may be peeled off and diverted, information that the IC chip has is read, or information that the IC chip has is tampered with. Therefore, it is preferable that the IC tag label has constant strength and rigidity during a period being attached to an article, and the function of the RFID tag is lost when being removed from the article (refer to Patent Documents 2 and 3, for example).